Many types of livestock require bedding in their pens. Cows for instance spend a lot of time in their respective stalls where a good layer of bedding helps keep them clean and comfortable, rather than standing directly on a concrete floor for instance. The bedding can consist of different types of particulate materials, shredded straw, wood shavings, peat moss and sand being common choices.
The handling of bedding material is time and resource consuming, and there remained room for improvement.